A Different Kind of Magic
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Christmas Eve sees Hermione alone at Hogwarts, deep in thought. She never thought she'd find company with a Slytherin...let alone two! A fluffy DHrBoy!Blaise Plot-What-Plot. Merry Xmas everyone!


**A Different Kind of Magic**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** Just one…it's sort of multiple partners…a triangle really… Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione…but it's nothing much! It's a happy one so it's all sharing and caring!!

**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione/Blaise 

**Spoilers:** All published works…I think…I'll say that just in case!

**A/N:** Yes, yes…it's me again! I've been a busy little bunny, haven't I? Third or fourth fic in a few days I reckon… The holiday spirit hit me hard and has sent me millions and millions of little plot bunnies that are just _dying_ to be written!! My muses have finally got their Xmas Santa hats on…and now refuse to take them off, regardless of how many I have already written!! Ah…the pains!! Never mind!! Lots of plots are better than nothing at all, I must say!

Without further ado…the story, ladies and gentlemen!

**Dedication:** To Varada. Ra, this is for you, cousin dearest ~_^ As you wished for…Draco, Hermione and Blaise!! Your wish is my command!! Enjoy na ka P'!

**A Different Kind of Magic**

There was a figure standing alone by the lakeside, they realised. It was a figure they both knew all too well. Hermione Granger stood alone, head slightly bowed, not flanked, as she usually was, by Potter and Weasley. On Christmas Eve, one side of the Golden Trio was a solitary silhouette by the Hogwarts Lake as the other two enjoyed themselves elsewhere.

As if by an unspoken consent, the two boys, who had previously been playing in the snow, made their way towards her. Their breaths caught simultaneously as she came into focus.

She was standing there, head bowed down, wrapped up warm in layers of cloaks and coats. The snow had settled around her and on her. White flakes danced on her long brown lashed that swept over cheeks, pink from the cold, her luxuriant brown hair blowing around and framing her oval face. Her lips were slightly chapped, leading the boys to believe she had been standing there was some time. She looked deep in thought. It was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

Hermione was in a melancholy mood. Her parents were in Austria, and Harry and Ron were off together at the Burrow. They had asked her along but she had turned their offer down. Why? This Christmas was a bit of a meet the Weasleys year. Bill was bringing his fiancée, Charlie was taking his girlfriend, Percy was appearing with Penelope, Fred and George with Angelina and Alicia, Ron was taking Pansy to meet the family, Harry was there on two accounts. Firstly, he was their adopted son in all aspects but officially, and secondly, he was, as it seemed to be heading, to be their future son-in-law; he was dating Ginny and had been for a while.

If she had gone, Hermione would have felt like she was intruding on a very special family occasion.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. On instinct, she whirled around, wand raised and curse on her lips – only to come face to face with two very shocked Slytherins. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy stood there, staring down her wand, each wearing identical expressions of shock. They stood there staring at each other for a few more moments; all three of them tensed waiting for the other to move first.

Finally Hermione relaxed and lowered her wand, slipping it back up her sleeve.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she sighed. "Habits from the War die hard." She smiled ruefully at the two boys as they breathed a sigh of relief, before nodding.

Of course, those habits died hard, especially for Hermione. Being one of Harry Potter's best friends had her a place in the front line, by his side during the War. Any battle he was in, one was guaranteed that Hermione and Ron stood either side of him.

"Sorry," Blaise replied sheepishly. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Thinking," she replied simply, smiling a little. Blaise was probably the most tactless Slytherin in the school; one had to wonder about the sanity of the Sorting Hat. Hermione smothered a giggle at Draco's sigh of frustration.

"What?" Blaise turned to ask him.

"Nothing, Blaise, nothing at all," he rolled his eyes at Hermione, causing her to break into a fit of laughter.

Hermione was enjoying this easy companionship. Ever since Ron asked Pansy out, and the aristocrat accepting the offer, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were much more easy going with one another, but kept their competitiveness. The school's fiercest rivalry had turned into friendly competition.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked them, once she had regained control of herself.

Blaise and Draco shrugged. "Trying to find something to do," the latter answered. "There's snow everywhere! You really cannot expect us to stay indoors, can you?"

"Ah yes," she thought, "boys will be boys!" Out loud she suggested, "Have either of you ever made snow angels?"

She figured they hadn't by the glance they shared with each other, and the guess was confirmed when they shook their heads as one. Hermione sometimes wondered whether they were around each other too much or if they were brothers; the two of them were so alike. Then again, Ron, Harry and her knew each other so well, they didn't need to say half of what they were thinking; they already knew the other two would be thinking the same thing.

"I'll show you then!" She proclaimed and promptly threw herself on the ground, waving her arms and legs up and down. The boys exchanged a mystified glance, wondering if Hermione had been out in the snow a little too long. Finally she stopped, and raised her hands.

"Help me up," she demanded, glaring at them playfully.

Shrugging, they did as they were told. Grabbing a hand each they pulled her to her feet and she jumped away from her imprint in the snow.

"See?" She asked them, "A snow angel."

"I see a snow angel alright," Draco whispered, silver eyes still on Hermione. Blaise made a vague sound of agreement as his russet orbs transfixed on the same sight.

"And she's not in the snow," he murmured. Mentally, they corrected themselves; _this_ was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Hermione was now covered in more snow than before, her hair sparkling as the sun reflected off the droplets, warm brown eyes glittered with mirth and mouth curved up in an easy smile.

Her breath caught as she turned to ask them what they meant only to find two pairs of eyes staring at her in open adoration. She blushed slightly at all the attention she was receiving. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had some not-so-platonic feelings for both of the boys standing with her. The small problem was, they were best friends, and she didn't want to come between them.

Eyes still on Hermione, Blaise aimed a question at the other boy, "Know how to share, Draco?"

Hermione's heartbeat increase tenfold. 

"Uh huh," came the lazy reply from the blond, sounding as if he was closer then before.

Hermione's breath caught.

A pair of arms slipped around her as lips found their way to her neck. At the same time, Blaise had closed the distance between them and her gasp was lost as his lips found hers.

Hermione was sure she had died and gone to heaven. "If this is a dream," she thought, "Please never let me wake up." The sensation of two pairs of lips and hands on her was indescribable – especially as both boys had staring roles in the majority of her fantasies. Oh yes, she _definitely_ didn't want to wake up.

That evening found Hermione practically boneless on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, head in Draco's lap as he ran his hands through her hair soothingly, with Blaise massaging her feet, which rested in his. They had spent the rest of the day together, happily talking about anything and everything. The trio's soft, friendly chatter and carefree laughter echoed in the room and all around the Dungeons, giving Christmas Eve at Hogwarts a different kind of magic.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise basked in the glow of that magic, uncaring of others' opinions, perfectly content in their companionship and completely absorbed in their own little world. The magic was the magic of Christmas everywhere: the magic of love and friendship.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**A/N:** There we go!! It's finished!! My muses have _really_ got the Christmas spirit, haven't they?! Dear lord! I didn't even know I could write this many different plots and stories!!

So, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Thought it was rather strange? Whatever! I want to know your thoughts!! As always, reviews are cherished (I'll even send over a tinsel covered character of your choice if you review ^_^ Lolz!!) and flames will be used to cook Xmas dinner!

I hoped you liked it, Ra, and that it had all the elements you wanted it too!!

**Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!**

~*Dea*~


End file.
